1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to broadband light sources, and more particularly, to the creation of broadband light sources with tunable spectrum.
2. Description of Related Art
Broadband light sources are used in a wide variety of fields including optical applications, industrial applications, medical applications, life science applications and other applications. A broadband light source, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), emits a broad range of wavelengths at a wide frequency. The recent development of LEDs increasingly provides broader wavelength coverage and high brightness.
A conventional solution for transmitting a broadband light signal is to use multiple modulators. This prior design starts with a broadband light source. The broadband light source is separated into individual narrow bands. Each of the modulators then modulates a narrow band respectively, which then the collection of narrow bands are recombined to produce the output broadband light signal. One shortcoming of the prior solution is the costs associated with separating, modulating individual narrow band, and recombining the narrow bands into the broadband light signal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide broadband light source devices and methods that produce a tunable spectrum with light-emitting diodes and optics for operation with different applications.